The Adventures of Super Phantom!
by Phantom Novelest
Summary: when objects reach a certain age, they become real. In japan it was always the age 100, but for the comic Super Phantom, it was 4 years after it was made. And Scotie just happen to have it on her computer when it happened  dedicated to awesome DarthxErik!
1. Prolog

The Adventures of Super Phantom!

Prolog. Supers are Back in Town.

Scotie had blond hair and blue eyes, she was 14 and covered in scares due to bad habits of picking off her scabs as a child.

Her favorite song was The Beauty Underneath, her favorite movie was _The Phantom of the Opera_, her favorite book was _Interview with the Vampire _and her favorite artist was DarthxErik on deviant art.

Little did she know, and most likely Darthy didn't know, that when objects reach a certain age, they become real. In japan it was always the age 100, but for the comic Super Phantom, it was 4 years after it was made. And Scotie just happen to have it on her computer when it happened.

Flash! Bang! Oink! There was a long noise and a flash of light and suddenly in the middle of Scotie's room, the cutest little creature ever seen.

Standing 2 feet height in a cape and half mask, was Super Erik!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Too Much Cuteness!

"Oh my god it's so cute!" Scotie said seeing him. She picked him up and cuddled him close like a teddy bear. "It's a midget Super Erik doll!"

"I am not a doll!" Erik shouted, causing Scotie to drop him. "Ouch."

"My horoscope was right…"

He stood up and said. "I am Erik Destler, the one and only super hero. I came to life because that happens when we reach an apt age."

"Like a Kasa-Obake in Japan?"

"Precisely."

"Does this mean the slit-mouth woman is real?"

"Something's are better left in Asia."

"Eek."

Erik snapped his fingers then suddenly, flash! Flush! Oink! He was in a suit.

"Nice suit. I got to learn how to do that."

Erik gave a nod then said. "Now I must be on my way. I have a new life to start in this world and I intend to make the best of it!"

"As a midget dressed as the Phantom of the Opera?"

Erik stopped and said. "I am rather short, and they do believe me to a fictional character, maybe I should stay here until I get accustomed to things…"

"Yay sleepover that never ends!"

"Dear god, she's a Phan!"


	3. must end this! stupid goverment

Co- I AM SO SORRY BUT THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! IT'S EVEN BIGGER!

LOOK, I KNOW IM TALKING IN CAPS, BUT THAT'S CUZ IT SO IMPORTANT! THIS IS NOT A HAPPY THING EITHER!

OUR SITE IS BEING THREATENED! THIS BILL OR WHATEVER WILL PASS ON THE 24 OF JANUARY IF WE DON'T ACT!

AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT WAITING FOR SOMEONE ELSE TO DO IT! DON'T FORGET, IT'S OUR SITE! WE NEED AS MUCH HELP AS WE CAN GRAB! COPY AND PASTE THIS TEXT TO WORD, POST THIS AS A CHAPTER TO ALL OF YOUR STORIES, AND WE'LL GET THE WORD OUT SOON! AND THANK YOU XXDARKXBLOODXX FOR TELLING ME THIS!

(Don't copy this) Look, I'll calm down, but don't expect me to bow down before this government guy who decided to take our site, and prolly a lot of other things, away. I don't know about you, but this site is extremely important to me, and prolly to a lot of other people to. So please, do your fellow fanfictioners a favor and CALL YOUR REPS NOW!

This content has been found in violation of H.R. 3261 S.O.P.A. and has been removed.-

Every story on this site if SOPA and PIPA pass Congress.

So, there's a bill in Congress called PIPA.

If passed (and at this rate, they'll probably be), they would let the government basically go apeshit on internet content and censor it.

This means that would be completely and utterly SHUT DOWN.

This congressional jackassery will commence on January 24th! If you wish to preserve not only this site, but your liberty, call your state senators! I'll just leave this list of their phone numbers at the bottom.

Think, guys- is over TWO MILLION MEMBERS strong! If we all called up these guys, then there would be absolutely NO WAY THIS MALARKEY WOULD SQUEEZE THROUGH THE GOVERNMENT'S ASSCHEEKS!

So call your senators today and tell them to vote against PIPA! We can do this! If you see this, put something in a new chapter of an existing story! Spread the word!

AL, Jefferson Sessions, 334-244-7017

AL, Richard Shelby, 205-759-5047

AR, John Boozman, 479-725-0400

AR, Mark Pryor, 501-324-6336

AZ, Jon Kyl, 602-840-1891

AZ, John McCain, 602-952-2410

CA, Barbara Boxer, 510-286-8537

CA, Dianne Feinstein, 415-393-0707

CO, Michael Bennet, 303-455-7600

CT, Richard Blumenthal, 860-258-6940

CT, Joseph Lieberman, 860-549-8463

DE, Thomas Carper, 302-573-6291

DE, Chris Coons, 302-573-6345

FL, Bill Nelson, 407-872-7161

FL, Marco Rubio, 305-418-8553

GA, C. Saxby Chambliss, 770-763-9090

GA, John Isakson, 770-661-0999

HI, Daniel Akaka, 808-522-8970

HI, Daniel Inouye, 808-541-2542

IA, Charles Grassley, 515-288-1145

IA, Thomas Harkin, 515-284-4574

ID, Michael Crapo, 208-334-1776

ID, James Risch, 208-342-7985

IL, Richard Durbin, 312-353-4952

IL, Mark Kirk, 312-886-3506

IN, Daniel Coats, 317-554-0750

IN, Richard Lugar, 317-226-5555

KS, Pat Roberts, 913-451-9343

KY, Mitch McConnell, 502-582-6304

KY, Rob Portman, 361-576-1231

LA, Mary Landrieu, 225-389-0395

LA, David Vitter, 337-262-6898

MA, Scott Brown, 617-565-3170

MA, John Kerry, 617-565-8519

MD, Barbara Mikulski, 410-962-4510

ME, Susan Collins, 207-945-0417

ME, Olympia Snowe, 207-874-0883

MI, Carl Levin, 313-226-6020

MI, Debbie Stabenow, 517-203-1760

MN, Al Franken, 651-221-1016

MN, Amy Klobuchar, 612-727-5220

MO, Roy Blunt, 816-471-7141

MO, Claire McCaskill, 816-421-1639

MS, Thad Cochran, 601-965-4459

MS, Roger Wicker, 601-965-4644

MT, Max Baucus, 406-657-6790

MT, Jon Tester, 406-449-5401

NC, Richard Burr, 910-251-1058

NC, Kay Hagan, 336-333-5311

ND, Kent Conrad, 701-258-4648

ND, John Hoeven, 701-250-4618

NE, Mike Johanns, 308-632-6032

NE, E. Benjamin Nelson, 402-441-4600

NH, Kelly Ayotte, 603-622-7979

NH, Jeanne Shaheen, 603-647-7500

NJ, Frank Lautenberg, 973-639-8700

NJ, Robert Menendez, 973-645-3030

NM, Jeff Bingaman, 505-346-6601

NM, Tom Udall, 505-346-6791

NV, Dean Heller, 775-686-5770

NV, Harry Reid, 702-388-5020

NY, Kirsten Gillibrand, 212-688-6262

NY, Charles Schumer, 212-486-4430

OH, Sherrod Brown, 216-522-7272

OK, James Inhofe, 918-748-5111

OK, Tom Coburn, 918-581-7651

OR, Jeffery Merkley, 503-326-3386

PA, Robert Casey, 570-941-0930

PA, Pat Toomey, 610-434-1444

RI, John Reed, 401-943-3100

RI, Sheldon Whitehouse, 401-453-5294

SC, Jim DeMint, 864-233-5366

SC, Lindsey Graham, 864-250-1417

SD, Tim Johnson, 414-276-7282

SD, John Thune, 605-334-9596

TN, Lamar Alexander, 615-736-5129

TN, Bob Corker, 423-756-2757

TX, John Cornyn, 512-469-6034

TX, Kay Hutchison, 214-361-3500

UT, Orrin Hatch, 801-524-4380

UT, Mike Lee, 801-524-5933

VA, Mark Warner, 804-775-2314

VA, James Webb, 804-771-2221

VT, Patrick Leahy, 802-863-2525

VT, Bernard Sanders, 802-862-0697

WA, Patty Murray, 206-553-5545

WI, Ron Johnson, 605-332-8896

WI, Herbert Kohl, 414-297-4451

WV, Joe Manchin, 304-342-5855

WV, John Rockefeller, 304-347-5372

WY, John Barrasso, 307-261-6413

WY, Michael Enzi, 307-682-6268


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 2. The 1st Adventure!

Scotie held on to Erik like her was a security blanket, going on about how cute he was, when suddenly there was the sound of an alarm.

They ran outside and saw the house across the street being robbed of TVs and computers!

"Oh no and we're in the middle of nowhere too." Scotie smiled then looked at Erik who had the same idea.

"It's Punjab time!" Erik said then flash! Flush! Bang! Erik was in his super phantom suit.

"Punjab time?"

"What?"

"Just go!"

Erik took out his lasso and threw the loop end to a tree branch and swung over like Tarzan then kicked the robber in the face! Then tied him to a tree.

"What the hell?" The thief shouted.

"The police will be here in 10 minutes." Scotie said as Erik vanished.

Scotie blinked not seeing him and ran down the hill to her house.


End file.
